Arms Up
by Hayden Romero
Summary: Season 5 Episode 6: "Required Reading" The scene where Parrish is training with Lydia to teach her how to fight. Except in this fanfic things get hot and heavy and the fighting lesson turns into something else. Because this scene was soo hot and Lydia/Parrish is the ultimate ship. Rated M for- One-shot, SMUT, Sexual content. Review!
1. Chapter 1 :)

**EXCLAIMER:** No I don't own Teen Wolf. I don't own any of the characters. Not Deputy Parrish, not Lydia, not anyone. It's sad but I'll just have to deal with it.

Also, this is my first Teen Wolf fanfic.  
I'm just writing this because the show is killing me and that scene left me so unsatisfied.

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING! Sexual content. It's basically the whole thing.

THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON

 _ **Don't be embarrassed to favorite or review just because you have no life and you're reading mature fanfiction. You're one of many.**_

* * *

Jordan threw a punch. Lydia blocked it but soon after, his knee came flying and almost hit her in the jaw.

"Arms up," he said, while him and Lydia still circled around the room.

"This way you can block attacks to your face and your head while always keeping your eyes on your enemy. Ready?"

The two kept fighting, and after a few more attacks, she got hit in the face. Lydia turned and sighed, her hands to her temple in distress.

"It's all right. You're not going to be perfect after only a few tries," Parrish comforted. She let out a breath and cracked her neck.

"I'm okay. Keep going," Lydia said, turning back around to face Parrish

"You sure? Maybe we should stop after a few."

"Why?"

"I don't want to get your stitches to get un-stitched."

"They're fine." She unzipped her hoodie, showing her patterned and very revealing sports bra. Her heaving breasts were on display, and Parrish couldn't keep his eyes away.

"See? No blood." His eyes lingered on her body before looking back up at her determined face. Then she ripped her hoodie completely off, and he followed suit.

"Ready when you are," he said. Both their hands were back up in fighting stance. He threw two more punches which she blocked. She swung but he dodged down and wrapped her body with his arms.

"What did you do wrong?"

"Uh, I forgot to keep my arms up," Lydia responded, grimacing and panting. Her huge breasts were hardly contained, and almost popping out of her thin sports bra.

"Right. But don't worry. Muscles have memory. With enough practice, they'll remember for you." She leaned her head back onto Parrish's chest, her eyes closed.

He then became very aware of how close their faces were. His eyes dropped down and he could see her sweaty body flush against his, her nipples clearly visible through the thin bra. His left hand wrapped around her arm. His other hand was just below her belly button.

Without thinking, his hand brushed downwards, and her eyes shot open. Parrish went still. Lydia slowly turned her head to the left to see his eyes closed and him breathing heavily.

Suddenly, with her free arm she forcefully pulled Parrish's head down to her and their lips met. It was a hot and wild kiss. At first he was surprised to say the least, but then he let out a slight growl and roughly turned her around so that she was facing him. His hands travelled down to squeeze her firm butt. She let out a moan.

Lydia grinded herself against his hard, firm body. Her hands were in his short hair. And she was getting wetter and wetter rubbing herself against his erection.

His kisses strayed from her mouth and he moved along down her neck and soon he was plucking the thin straps of her bra off her shoulders and sliding it down her sweaty torso.

Her tits popped out, shining and bobbing up and down as she took in ragged breaths. Parrish sucked hard on her nipple and squeezed and rubbed with his hand. Lydia was moaning loudly, her head thrown back in ecstasy. Her hands moved from Parrish's hair to her own body. She slipped a hand under her lacy black panties and frantically rubbed her clit. She cried out. Her hand emerged from the folds sopping wet.

"Here, let me help you with that," Parrish said, releasing his mouth from Lydia's hard erect nipple. He pushed her black leggings and underwear and jammed two fingers into her wet, tight cunt. She groaned loudly at their entrance. He thrust his fingers in and out rapidly, and his tongue flicked expertly on her throbbing clit.

"Faster!" Lydia exclaimed, her hands once again exploring Parrish's hair and holding it to her hot pussy. Parrish added a finger and Lydia's juices were dripping all over her legs and onto his face. After a few more thrusts, Lydia exploded, panting wildly, her breasts flying, and leaned back onto the wall.

Parrish put his arms on either side of her head, and captured her lips once again. Lydia sucked hard, tasting her own juices on his tongue. They both moaned in pleasure. Lydia then flipped them around so that Parrish was against the wall.

"Your turn," she said smirking, as she ripped his shirt off and started undoing his belt. She got on her knees in front of him and pulled down his sweat pants. She could see his bulging erection through the thin fabric, and there was already a wet spot forming. Lydia slid the boxers down and took in the sight before her. His dick was long and thick. It was throbbing and wet.

Lydia took the cock into her mouth and bobbed up and down, her hand wrapped around and stared rubbing, eliciting a moan from Parrish. She moved faster and faster, and Parrish moved his hands to her hair, guiding her head. Then she jammed the cock in her mouth and kept going until it reached the back of her throat and she nearly gagged.

She kept deep throating him until she could completely taste him oozing in to her mouth. Parrish groaned and flipped them around again so that Lydia was back against the wall.

With out any warning, he rammed his huge cock into her hot, tight pussy. Lydia screamed and panted as he thrust in and out, his balls slapping her ass hard with each entrance. She wrapped her legs around him and he was holding her up as she was pounded hard. Her tits bounced up and down, shining with sweat as Parrish continued to thrust into her unrelentingly. Lydia moved her hips so that she was meeting him with each thrust and after he pounded into her a few more times, she orgasmed, screaming with pleasure.

Parrish came soon after, releasing his grip around her and they both stumbled to the bed and fell, breathing hard.

Parrish turned his head towards Lydia. "You wanna go again?" She grinned and climbed on top of him.

"Arms up."

* * *

Um so yeah. Please review! PLEASE.

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

In case I haven't made this clear, please give me feedback and REVIEW.

 ** _QUESTIONS:_**

Do you guys ship them? Cause that scene in the last episode was like totally hot. You can't even deny that.

Opinions on Liam. Him and Hayden? Personally I fucking love Liam.

Opinions on Theo.

Mason and Brett? I ship it.

Also, what do you want next? I can do one-shots, pure smut, or a slow burn. Your choice. TELL ME.

Pleeeease it would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 :)

Yo so I came up with a new idea for a Parrish/Lydia fic:

After an incident at Beacon Hills High School concerning bringing weapons to school, more security is added, including one bitter Jordan Parrish.

Heres a preview:

Parrish POV

I can't believe it. After two years in the military and two years serving as deputy... I thought Sheriff Stilinski trusted me more than this. When I suggested doing something a bit "different," I didn't mean running security at a high school. See, last year, there had been a lot of violence, fighting, drugs, etc. at Beacon Hills High. So this year, they've got metal detectors, more locker sweeps, and me. Deputy Jordan Parrish.

It'll be Lydia/Parrish, Derek/OC, possibly Melissa McCall/OC, allison's still alive, jackson'll be around, good old times

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS?


End file.
